


Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Battle, Fighting, Hell, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas were always soldiers, until they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce Bellum Inexpertis

Dean was a soldier. He may never have served in the military, but he has been to war, he had seen battle. His life was war and battles- constantly. His life was fraught with monsters, demons, and abominations- and he beat them all.

Dean had survived Hell. He survived the apocalypse and the invasion of earth by Leviathans. Afterwards, he even survived the ceaseless battle of Purgatory. Dean survives and Dean fights.

Dean was raised a soldier and a fighter. From the moment he carried Sam out of his childhood home as his mother burned above him, he was war-hardened. At the age of four he had already seen what most men would run from. From that point forward, Dean swore to protect and serve his family until the day he died.

Before he was old enough to go with his father on hunts, he stayed with Sam. He may not have fought then, but he showed his loyalty the best he could, feeding Sam, making sure he got good grades, and protecting him as best he could from the harsh reality of their lives. Sam may have believed the monster under his bed was real, but Dean made sure he was never scared of it because throughout it all, Sam knew Dean would protect him.

The man stayed as distant as he could though. He was loath to form new connections, sticking with family. He never had a real girlfriend, and any time he started making a connection, he would skip town the next day. But then an angel came along.

Castiel was a soldier. An angel of the Lord. And anyone who questioned this, anyone who said angels were the fluffy white fellows on your shoulder, were quickly corrected. He had been a soldier since his creation. He watched over humanity and fought for its protection. He was a commander in his garrison, and everyone heeded his orders. He had respect and loyalty from his family.

When he fought no one questioned his ability and skill. They saw it clearly as they could see the sky. He was fierce. He was a warrior.

Angel's couldn't feel the same way humans could. They didn't have to worry about guilt or trauma from battle. They were single minded and battle ready. They were prepared to do whatever they could to win the fight. Then Castiel stormed the gates of Hell and saved a righteous man.

Dean and Castiel were cold, unfeeling warriors. They both knew it, there was no denying it. But they met in Hell and Castiel gripped Dean's soul and Dean gripped back. They both latched onto a kindred soul, and from that day forth there was no turning back. They found the breaks in each other's emotional walls and wormed their way in so quietly that neither realized the intrusion. They fought and they won and they were bonded. They were brothers in arms and so much more.

Together, the man and the angel turned each other from warriors into lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I cheated a bit cuz it's not technically "in battle," but this is something I've wanted to do for a while- show that they're both soldiers and that having the bond they have with each other is monumental for the both of them.


End file.
